Winter Lullaby
by misstoxic
Summary: What happens when enemies Lily and James's friends trick them both into going for auditions for the school play Winter Lullaby, and both of them get chosen for the lead roles? Will love finally blossom on the set?
1. Positively Weak In the Knees

ChapterONE **Positively Weak In the Knees**

A/N.: Hey everyone! I'm back after a long, long, long break! I'm sorry for keeping the people who like my fics waiting :D  
Anyway, I'm back with brokencord to present this story to you. It's going to be LONG, and the first chapter is quite... out of point, but anyway. Second chapter will be up soon, I PROMISE!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Hogwarts Drama Club – acting club for the elites. Where fantasies come back from their graves," Lily Evans read out, wrinkling her nose. "Hmm.. doesn't sound very convincing though zombies are pretty sexy," Grace Jones, her best friend, commented. Standing at 1.69 m tall, Grace was what you would call "short 'n' shiny". She had thick, blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and intelligent but fierce grey eyes that could make any guy at Hogwarts just wanna cry for their Mama.

Lily turned back to the notice pinned on the Gryffindor notice board. "Think you've got a talent in acting? Join the Hogwarts Drama Club – where fantasies come alive. Express the inexpressible, and reveal the true star in you! This year, Hogwarts will proudly present the musical / play, Winter Lullaby. Interested? come down to the Great Hall on Saturday, November 10th for more information," she read. Turning around, she exchanged looks with her three best friends, Juliana Fox, Danielle Waters and Grace.

"Sounds pretty cool," Danielle said, with a hint of excitement in her voice. Danielle was the most outspoken one in the group, and many, many, many guys were after her. She had long, straight chestnut-brown hair and hazel eyes. However, she was considered a "slut" icon in Hogwarts for being an outrageous flirt. "I've never been good at acting," Grace said quickly.

"Oh puh-lease, a DRAMA CLUB? The Marauders will gladly be starring in it, no doubt. Wherever they go, drama follows," Lily snorted. She had long, slightly wavy auburn red hair which made girls go crazy with envy and sparkling green eyes - though you should stay out of her way when she was in a raging temper.

"So do a group of insane swooning and drooling girls," Grace added.

It was during break, and the four of them were standing in the Gryffindor common room reading the new, flashing notice pinned onto the notice board. "I think I'll join with Danielle!" Juliana said. Juliana Fox had jet-black hair and intense blue eyes that made guys stare. She could be nasty with a capital N when she wanted to, though most of the time she was okay. They turned to face Grace with a smirk as she opened her mouth – but it was not the answer they were looking for.

"Wait, Lily, isn't it the Prefect's Meeting now?" Grace asked suddenly. Lily gasped as she saw the time. "Darn! I'm five minutes late! I gotta go now, see you guys later" she called to them as she sped out of the common room.

"Sooo, Grace-y, join the club with us, won't cha?" Danielle teased, twirling her hair between her perfectly manicured petite fingers. "No, wait, I -" "Pleaaase, Grace?" Juliana begged playfully. "Listen, both of you. I've got a plan – a perfect one. When Lily mentioned the Marauders…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily ran as fast as she could to Professor McGonagall's office, worrying about her being late. The corridor that she was running through was pitch-black, but Lily knew the way. After all, she had been walking past it for 6 (now 7 years) in a row.

"I can't believe myself! It's my first year as Head Girl and I'm already _late_. What a grand entrance I"m gonna have," Lily muttered to herself, cursing time.

"Talking to yourself, aren't you, Evans?" A deep (and as Lily noticed) rather sexy and intriguing voice said in front of her.

Lily gasped in shock as she tripped over her shoelaces. "Whoa!" she half-yelled as she landed straight into that person's arms.

She froze as a few strands of her auburn hair fell in front of her face.

An exciting, tingling feeling spread from her arms where she was touching him and throughout her whole body like electricity coursing through. Time seemed to stop just for that single, wonderful moment.

"You know, I'd love to go on, but Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest of the Prefects are waiting for us. In fact, I was sent to look for you." that voice said drily - was it Lily's imagination, or did his voice contain amusement?

Lily was glad that it was pitch dark; for she knew her cheeks were flaming.

He pushed her gently away and he began walking towards a light source about ten metres away. Lily felt dazed; then, suddenly,  
she shook herself out of her thoughts as she shouted, "Wait! Are you - are you the new Bead Hoy?"

Even in the dark, Lily could make out a cheeky grin on his handsome face. "Oops," Lily said, embarrassed. Her heart pounded erratically.

"He has to be the new Bead Hoy; No, the Head Boy. THE HEAD BOY," Lily thought once again, "What's with me today?"

That person, whoever he was, stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yes, I am the new Head Boy, and not the Bead Hoy or whatsoever, but I do like beads.." he said softly, turned around again and continued walking. Lily felt hot when she noticed that she was wearing a bead necklace. Lily seized her chance. Sprinting forwards, she caught up with him, whipped out her wand and said, "Lumos!"

Lily immediately found herself staring into deep, hazel eyes that seemed to suck her insides in. He had a certain unique auroa about him, a certain charm that made Lily's knees go positively weak and numb. She felt her knuckles go white as she snapped back to her usual self once again.

Then, he smiled.

Just as Lily was registering the fact that he had the cutest grin she had ever seen, he coughed and Lily hastily said,  
"Sorry! Nox." The light from her wand immediately vanished and they were back in darkness again.

"Are you... are you new?" Lily asked tentatively as the walked the remaining 7 metres. To her surprise, he laughed - it sounded so familiar - and he said in a playful voice, "You'll see," which made Lily even more curious.

Finally, they reached the room. As the pair stepped into it, which look like it was celebrating the festival of lights compared to the dark corridor outside, Dumbledore stood up and began to walk towards them. "Ah, my dear Head Boy and Head Girl!" He said, shaking their hands vigorously.

Lily couldn't help but notice that a lot of the female Prefects were giggling and whispering and pointing to Mr. Head Boy.

"Now, let me introduce to you our Head Boy and Girl this year to all of you," Professor Dumbledore said to the Prefects in the room. "Our Head Girl is none other than Ms. Lily Evans!" The room exploded with applause. Lily smiled at all of them and, to her embarrassment, the male prefects began wolf-whistling. "And our Head Boy this year..." Professor Dumbledore turned to face him as Lily's pulse quickened... Mr. Head Boy suddenly turned his head to look at Lily and gave her a sort of pleading look - "Is Mr. James Potter!" Professor Dumbledore shouted. The noise and the screams the girls made were deafening.

Lily was stunned.

She couldn't believe it. That guy... he couldn't be JAMES, could he? Yeah, sure, James was pretty hot last year (Lily had to admit this, but she still didn't like him), but now, he was just WAAAY hot.

Lily suddenly felt like she was going to faint. James shot her an apologetic look.

"Professor? I'm sorry - but I don't feel very well, and I - " "You don't feel very well, you say? Ah, then quick, go to Hospital Wing! Madam Pomfrey will have you sorted out in minutes. Mr. Potter, would you be kind enough to follow Ms. Evans to Hospital Wing?" Professor Dumbledore asked James with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"NO! I mean, well, I can manage myself, thank you very much," Lily stuttered. "No, no, we can't have that, Ms. Evans. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Head Girl in just the first week! Now, run along, both of you. It's alright if you miss this meeting for once," Dumbledore said, ushering the two of them out and shut the door.

Lily stumbled out of the room clumsily as James followed uncertainly behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked tentatively as Lily began to gulp for air. Lily leaned against the wall for support. "C'mon, I'll bring you to Hospital Wing," James said as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't - touch me!" Lily snapped shrilly and she jerked her arm away. She was shivering and she felt very cold. She couldn't let James anywhere near her... she didn't want to feel that swooping sensation in her stomach again, or feel her knees turn to jelly. "What have you got, cooties? Or you afraid I'll get your germs?" James said teasingly. "Noooooo.. it's just - don't touch me, okay?" Lily insisted. "Go away! Just leave me alone!"

"Lily!" James said fiercely. Lily was quite taken aback at his sudden outburst, but she made it a point not to show it. "You're all... pale and you're shivering! I don't care about what happened between us before - well, I know you hate me and all that - but please, you need help now," James's voice became softer.

Lily's forehead was dotted with sweat. Cursing, James bent down and lifted Lily up in his arms. Lily was too weak to protest.

Lily realized drowsily that it took fifteen minutes to reach Hospital Wing from Professor McGonagall's office. She wondered if James would buckle under her weight, but from the way James was running, it felt like she was weightless. Slowly, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JAMES HAROLD PRONGSIEPOOPS POTTER. You did NOT do that," Sirius Black, best friend of Mr. James Potter, Chaser on the Quidditch team, 2nd most sought-after male hottie in Hogwarts, gaped at James. To James's annoyance, Remus and Peter (the other Marauders) mirrored Sirius's expression.

"It was NOTHING, really, I mean, she was shivering and she was pale, and.." James's voice drifted off. "And you just couldn't find any other simpler way to express your LURVE for her. AND because your heart was about to melt with pain seeing Lily like that, " Sirius sniffed, pretending to wipe his eyes with Peter's boxer shorts and clutching his heart.

"No... Oh, fine, I DID feel something like that, but it was just a pang, and not some - mate, you're holding Peter's BOXERS," James said to Sirius.

When Sirius finally realized what he was holding, he gave a sharp girly "YEEEEEEEEEEK!" and threw the pair of shorts as far away as he could.

"Anyway, Prongsiepoops, back to your love life. Tell me, did you kiss?" Sirius asked eagerly.

James flung a book at him.

"Ouch! Okay! I'm sorry! Next question... So, Mr. I-had-a-crush-on-Lily-since-I-saw-her-on-platform-nine-and-three-quarters-  
with-ice-cream-on-her-nose Potter, you carried her to Hospital Wing, and you waited three hours for her to wake up but to no avail, and finally got chased out by Madam Pomfrey. Is that correct?" Sirius questioned him with a grin.

"More or less," James shrugged. "Mate, you got it bad for Lily," Remus laughed. "Reaaal baaaaddd!" Sirius, Remus and Peter chorused.

"OUCH!" The three of them were hit by books on the head. Sighing, James headed out of the dorm himself just in time to get away from the debate session of Sirius and Peter 'what-flavour-are-your-boxers-strawberry-or-vanilla'.

"James!" Two dozen female voices cooed as he ran down the stairs. He found himself surrounded by girls with the thickest makeup imaginable, and he felt hands on his body. "Er, sorry girls, I have to go to the library," James gave them an awkward smile. Strange, he used to love the attention. Now, he found it annoying.

"Library? We'll go with you!" The girls chorused as the quickly grabbed their belongings and formed a line, waiting for James to lead them.

"Er - listen - can you all do me a favour?" James asked. "Anything you want!" "Absolutely!" "Of course!" Filled the room.

"I have a special package coming in by a delivery man dressed in purple moon robes later. It's full of... tricks to play on Slytherins. So can you all stand guard outside and around this area to make sure it isn't... intercepted?" James asked hopefully, putting on a straight face.

"How EXCITING!" "We'll do it, James! Count on us!"

"Thank you," James said, and dashed out of the room. He couldn't believe how shallow and superficial those girls were. He looked at his watch - it was a quarter past nine. Lights out was at 10, James realized with a sinking heart. Suddenly, he realized that as Head Boy, he could stay up until one. He sprinted to Hospital Wing as fast as he could.

Slowly, he sneaked into Hospital Wing as quietly as he could. Madam Pomfrey was currently attending to someone behind the green curtains. He quickly put on his invisibility cloak which he had brought on, and made his way to Lily's bed.

He did not know how long he stayed there, but he was certain that in the middle of the night, while he was staring at Lily's closed eyes, he heard her whisper his name once. It came as soon as it was gone.

-------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER ONE--------------------------------------


	2. Anywhere But Near You

ChapterTWO Anywhere But Near You

Author's Replies:

To Trinity Cloud: Thanks D This chapter's for you!

To padfootgirl3: Same goes to you! )

To Munching Munchkins: Hello ) I would personally like to thank you for pointing out all the careless mistakes (be it spelling or spacing or mathematical equations or hair colours), and I sincerely hope that you will continue reading (and reviewing) my story.

"Does Lily have a fever or something because that type of reaction to such a little shock is something I'd expect from frail

old ladies but not healthy teenagers... "

Yes, Lily was having a fever. See the symptoms?

...and does Lily have really bad memory not to recognize James?

James changed over the summer. I mean, if you haven't seen someone in one whole summer and sees him out of the blue once again, looking very different, you wouldn't recognise him immediately, would you?

Thanks, anyway (:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Potter! MR. POTTER!" A woman's cross voice said beside James's ear. James immediately woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around him and found himself staring at Madam Pomfrey's furious face. "Wha… Where's Lily?" James asked stupidly, noticing that Lily's bed was empty. "Ms. Evans left hours ago, and I believe she is currently in her Transfiguration class now," Madam Pomfrey said icily. "Wha - WHAT? She left me here –all alone, to sleep here, ALL ALONE? McGonagall's going to KILL ME!" James gulped as he ran out of Hospital Wing.

James could hear the buzzing of incantations in the Transfiguration classroom as he got nearer.

He couldn't believe it - Lily left him ALL ALONE in Hospital Wing! Did she have a mental problem

or something? Then again, James thought, maybe she did.

"Sorry - Professor - I..." James gasped for breaths as he entered the classroom. The class became

silent as Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat. However, much to James's annoyance,

giggles and whispering could be heard from the girls.

"Mr. Potter, I expect you to set a good example as Head Boy, I hope that that fact has registered in your brain now that you have overslept for what? An hour?" Professor McGonagall said coldly as she took off her spectacles. "I'm sorry, Professor" James mumbled, staring at the floor, his cheeks burning with shame. Great. Perfect. Absolutely wonderful. It's absolutely fantastic, ain't it? Being told by a teacher indirectly that I don't deserve to be Head Boy in my first week," James thought.

"Detention tonight, Mr. Potter. You will be, unfortunately, given extra punishment as you are Head Boy. Now go sit down. Everyone, continue with transfiguring your teacups into cats," Professor McGonagall said in a commanding tone. James then looked around; he could see girls hastily push their bags off their chairs to make space for him.

Then, he spotted Lily. She was working alone; for Danielle was sitting with Juliana and Grace was sitting with Remus. Her eyes were fixed on her teacup, and was obviously trying to avoid James's gaze, quite unlike the other girls, one of them who fell off her chair, her half-transfigured teacup in her hand which, funnily enough, had and uncanny resemblance of an cat with a china handle, waving to James.

He walked past a series of tables until he reached Lily's. Sighing, he attempted to sit down, but Lily immediately dumped her own bag on the chair. James stared. "Look, your bag may be beautiful and all, but this seat is meant for HUMANS to seat on." He stated matter-of-factly, "So would you please, PRETTY PLEASE, move over your bag so I can seat?" He said more politely this time. God, why did she have to be so damn beautiful? James thought angrily inside his mind. If it weren't for the fact that she was - well, - LILY, he'd have murdered her by now.

"No, sorry, Potter," Lily said brusquely without looking up. "Why don't you go sit with Michelle Williams? I believe she has a vacant seat next to her," Lily continued.

From the other end of the room, Sirius, Remus and Peter were watching this whole event excitedly with bated breaths. "Damn, we should get popcorn, and nachos, and maybe some gummy unicorns," Sirius whispered excitedly.

"But I don't want to sit next to Michelle Williams. I. Need. To. Talk. To. You," James said sharply and putting emphasis on the last few words, feeling his temper rising.

"I have nothing to say to you. So, yes, the answer is still a darn N-O." Lily said.

James took a deep breath and moved Lily's bag out of the way and sat down.

"Did you fail English or something? Because if my spelling isn't faulty or whatsoever, I'm pretty sure N-O spells out NO." Lily retorted, now her colour of her face matching her auburn, tomato-like hair. But James didn't budge, and, left with no choice, Lily moved her chair a few inches away.

After a few agonizing and painful minutes that inched away ever so slowly, James said finally, "Lily, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You came uninvited, so I thought you could leave without being invited to too," Lily replied. Without another word, she took her bag and her teacup, stood up, and walked over to sit next to Michelle Williams.

James wanted to pull his perfect hair out in frustration. The chances of Lily ever being with him will turn to a big fat zero. He never understood girls. He sat there looking like a complete idiot, fuming. "Look, everybody! Ms. Evans has done it! She has successfully transfigured her teacup into a cat!" Professor McGonagall announced proudly.

James slumped lower into his seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Lunch!" Sirius yelled happily as he sat down on the benches in the Great Hall. "Oh forget it already, eat something won't ya? The baked potatoes are heavenly…" Remus said, piling smoking baked potatoes onto James's empty plate.

"I'm not hungry," James said stubbornly. "Yes, yes, you are hungry," Sirius insisted, and added some chicken wings to the baked potatoes. "And look! Your fan club's waiting for you to start eating so they can too," Peter said, pointing to a whole row of girls, gazing (and drooling) at James as if he was an angel.

"Eew," James said in disgust when he saw Sarah Thomas bat her eyelashes at him. He got up from his chair and began to leave, wishing he were invisible as he felt a million pairs of eyes burning his back.

"And James, remember to come to the Great Hall tomorrow. There's ah... a Prefect's Meeting at four," Sirius said, his mouth full of chicken.

"Not going," James replied mechanically, immediately thinking of Lily. "Only the Head Boy is needed," Sirius replied sweetly.

"Whatever," James called behind his back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa Lily! James CARRIED you to the Hospital Wing from McGonagall's office?" Grace asked with wide eyes. "Don't remind me about it," Lily snapped. "No, I mean, he actually CARRIED you? That's so…"

Lily was snarling. "Typical Potter behaviour, always looking out for chances to get lucky-" "Sweet!" Danielle cut Lily off in mid-sentence, each one of them ignoring Grace's statement.

Lily nearly spat out her orange juice. "What?" Lily yelped, staring at Danielle as if she was out of her mind. Juliana and Grace ate their baked potatoes hurriedly, pretending to be very engrossed in eating. They had many experiences of Lily's

temper.

"Fine, you can have him then," Lily snapped as she put down her fork and knife. "Are you kidding? No way! Everyone knows that you two are meant to be!" Danielle said at once in a matter-of-factly way, her eyes big and round.

Before Lily could reply, she saw James get up from his seat, looking very annoyed. Lily refused to take any notice of her pounding heart.

"Whatever," Lily heard James call behind his back to Sirius. Lily fastened her gaze with her chicken. "So, Lily, when are you going out for a date?" Grace asked suddenly, looking very interested.

Then, Lily lost it.

"Is that all you three of you know how to do? Pair me up with an arrogant, annoying, little prat who thinks he owns the world? Well, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving," Lily snapped. She hitched her bag over her shoulder.

"Uh - before you go, Lily, there is a prefect's meeting tomorrow at the Great Hall at four in the afternoon, Professor McGonagall just told me to tell you," Juliana called nonchalantly.

"Not going," Lily answered immediately, thinking of James. "Only the Head Girl is needed," Juliana said sweetly.

"Whatev - I mean, FINE," Lily said, not bothering to turn back, or wanting to miss/be late for another one of those lil' important sessions of your life where you need to be.

Across the table, Sirius, Remus, Peter high-fived in the air with Danielle, Juliana and Grace. Everything was turning out to be so darn good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily checked her watch. She still had fifteen minutes to get to the Great Hall from the Library. Deciding not to be late once more, she packed up and left.

This was always how Lily spent her Saturdays. Studying in the Library, or just hanging out in the common room. But since she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with her friends, she sought refuge from the Library.

Lily turned into a corridor which led straight to the Great Hall. To her surprise, she saw James walking from the opposite direction, obviously heading towards the Great Hall.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked coldly. "Going for a prefect's meeting in the Great Hall," James replied, not bothering to glance at her. "Only the Head Girl is needed," Lily said, walking at a faster pace.

"No, I believe only the Head Boy is wanted," James said coolly. They stopped in front of each other, and their eyes met.

Lily knew her eyes were blazing with anger, but she said, "Not a Head Boy that's always late and always waking up late, that is." James's brown hard and cold eyes showed no change of emotion.

"Fine. Let's go in and see who's really wanted," Lily finally said, after she felt that she couldn't look at him any longer.

"Alright. Pray, go on, open the door," James said. Lily pushed the doors of the Great Hall wide open, surprised to find about a hundred students or so gathered inside, gazing intently at Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master.

"Ah, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter!" Professor Slughorn greeted them in a booming voice. "Welcome to the Hogwarts's Drama Club!"

"HUH?" Lily stammered, confused and completely taken off guard. "The **drama** club?"

"Surely you saw the sign in your common room?" Slughorn asked merrily. "Wait, isn't this supposed to be a..." James stopped in mid-sentence when he finally realized what Sirius had done. He swore under his breath.

"Now, please, take a seat, both of you," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to one of the tables. "So, as I was saying, Winter Lullaby is a play written by our very own Desdemona Greywood, who graduated three years ago. It took her two years

to complete this play set in the 1940s about the romance between a girl called December and a boy named January," Professor McGonagall said crisply, ignoring the amount of giggling at the mention of "romance".

Lily was speechless as she took a seat far away from James.

"I am so going to kill Juliana," Lily thought, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Now, I shall give you all a brief description about the play, and then we shall move on to the auditions. December is a rich and vivacious girl of seventeen, and one day, while strolling in her garden, meets and falls in love with the gardener's son, January, who happened to be weeding a patch of grass. However, her father had already planned an arranged marriage to Lord Sparks, a rich but cruel and evil man, in three months' time. And so you know how the story goes," Professor McGonagall said.

"Now, there are a total of seventy-three roles in the play, but of course, only a small portion is for the more important roles," Professor McGonagall said. "Let us start auditioning from the seventh-years to the first-years. Seventh-years stand over here. Males, please step here to my left. Females, to my right," Professor McGonagall instructed. Lily began to panic. She was going to make a complete fool of herself. She couldn't even lie properly, for Merlin's sake.

"These are your auditioning scripts, please take one and pass it down," Professor McGonagall commanded. Lily stood in the middle of the very, very long line, feeling apprehensive as Megan McDermott, a popular Ravenclaw girl, passed the scripts to her. Lily took one and passed it down.

Slughorn went over to instruct the boys while McGonagall instructed the girls.

"Now, I want you all to pair yourselves up. As you see, there are two roles on the script, December and Marianne, her maid. So I want you to decide between yourselves who should play December or Marianne. It does not matter who you play now; the casting will be decided later, judging by your performance in this audition," Professor McGonagall eyed Michelle Williams and Tara Slope, who were obviously fighting for the December role.

Lily found herself being paired up with Megan, who was chattering away about being in some play when she was in pre-school (Megan was a Muggle-born too, and in pre-school play, she was a radish who had rosy cheeks and had to sing "Like a Virgin" by Madonna). "So... back to Winter Lullaby. Do you wanna play December?" Megan asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine with anything, really, you can decide," Lily forced a smile. "Well, if you're sure. I think I'll play Marianne. I suck at being the lead," Megan wrinkled her nose, but smiled. Lily nodded as she looked down to

read her script.

_Scene 12 _

_The conversation takes place in December's room, while December is waking up in the morning and Marianne has come in to serve breakfast. _

_December: (yawning) Oh, good morning, Marianne, I just had the most wonderful dream... (sighs dreamily) _

_Marianne: Good morning, m'lady. May I ask what the dream was about? (Getting December's clothes ready from the closet) _

_December: Well, I dreamt that January and I were taking a lovely stroll in a beautiful garden, and everything was in full _

_bloom. January plucked a rose for me and tucked it behind my ear once he made sure than there were no sharp thorns on it. _

_Then, we kissed... (touches ear, reminiscing the feel of the rose behind ear and smiles a wide smile) _

_Marianne: (gasps) Why, m'lady, you cannot be in love with Mr. White! That is against your father's wishes! After all, you are already going to be married! _

_December: (looking angry) I will never marry Lord Sparks! He is a cruel and ruthless man who gambles all day long! I love January, and nobody is going to change that! (climbs out of bed and storms out of the room in a huff) _

_Marianne: (sighs but continues folding bedsheets) _

_-Scene ends- _

Lily looked up incredulously. She was going to act THAT out? It was positively DISGUSTING! Who knew Desdemona Greywood would be such a... a...

"The auditions will start now. Will the first pair please follow me into this chamber?" Professor McGonagall called, pointing to a room next to the toilets.

Lily turned to face Megan.

"Are you sure you don't want to play December?" she asked as casually as she could. "Yeah, I'm sure," Megan replied without looking up, engrossed in memorizing her lines. Lily sighed as she looked at her script once again.

_December: Well, I dreamt that January and I were taking a lovely stroll in a beautiful garden, and everything was in full bloom. January plucked a rose for me and tucked it behind my ear once he made sure than there were no sharp thorns on it. Then, we kissed... (touches ear, reminiscing the feel of the rose behind ear and smiles a wide smile)_

Lily tried to memorize that particularly mushy line. "Well, I dreamt that January and I were taking a lovely stroll in a beautiful garden, and everything was withering," Lily rolled her eyes.

Lily tried hard not to notice the pairs entering the chambers. She just watched them leave the line, looking excited.

"It's so exciting, isn't it? I love plays! And I'd hate it if we screwed this up," Megan sighed, chewing on a fingernail. "Er… yeah, me too," Lily said, feeling bad. She knew that Megan was very easily distracted; if Lily messed up her lines, then so would Megan. "Oh, fine. I'll do this for Megan," Lily sighed as she moved on to the next line.

Finally, it was their turn. Shaking, both of them nodded at each other, and entered the chamber. It was very bright; and in the middle of the chamber was a huge bed with pink bedspreads and peach-coloured pillows (which in Lily's opinion she thought it was absolutely revolting), and there was a closet at the side. Lily didn't realize that they were meant to audition with props.

"You may begin when you are ready," Professor McGonagall's clear and crisp voice came ringing out from a corner. Lily and Megan both jumped; they had not noticed her. "Ye- yes Professor," they stammered. Lily, figuring that she had to climb onto the bed, did so, and Megan stood uncertainly at the doorway.

Lily took a deep breath, and began. "Oh, GOOD morning, Marianne, I just had the most wonderful dream..." She sighed in way which she hoped to pass as "dreamy".

Megan strode across the room and to her closet. "Good morning, m'lady. May I ask what the dream was about?" She opened the closet and took out the only thing inside, a velvet empire-waist plum-coloured dress, something that the REAL Lily would never wear as it was embroided with not only sickening pearls but frills too.

Lily tried not to puke as her next line came.

"Well, I dreamt that January and I were taking a lovely stroll in a beautiful garden, and everything was in full bloom. January plucked a rose for me and tucked it behind my ear once he made sure than there were no sharp thorns on it.

Then, we kissed..." Lily touched her ear, giggling slightly.

Megan gasped; Lily jumped. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts! "Why, m'lady, you cannot be in love with Mr. White! That is against your father's wishes! After all, you are already going to be married!"

Lily scowled. "I will never marry Lord Sparks! He is a cruel and ruthless man who gambles all day long! I love January, and nobody is going to change that!" Lily jumped out of bed.

"That will do!" Professor McGonagall said. Lily sighed in relief. Megan grinned. "Thank you, Ms. Evans and Ms. McDermott, the results will be out tomorrow, on the common room notice boards," Professor McGonagall informed them.

Lily and Megan went out of the room, talking. "One thing left to do," Lily thought.

"Kill Juliana," she said, and ran out of the Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SIRIUS!" James hollered as he stormed into the Gryffindor common room that evening.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

The chattering in the room grew quiet as they watched James climb up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, four at a time.

"That Sirius Black? He is so gonna get his ass fried," Jack Spinster, a small second-year who admired the Marauders in every single way, said in awe, his aqua eyes big and round.

"In barbecue sauce," Lucas McDermott (Megan's little brother) added, gazing at James.

"Served with French fries and sausages," Emily Rossets (Jack's and Lucas's friend), licked her lips.

They looked at each other.

"Nice," they chorused.

---------------------------------- END OF CHAPTER TWO ---------------------------------------

A/N: Hahaha! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review pleaaseee!


End file.
